


Steampunk Aisha

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: She cleans up nice, but you better not cross her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steampunk Aisha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Too late for the _Ante Up Losers_ exchange, but not the scramble. Also, a little something for one of the mods, lady_krysis, who likes Aisha. Blended digital art.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/546613/546613_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
